1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a cigarette filter and its receptacle, and especially to that wherein several filters can be received serially in a straight pipe like receptacle having the same length as that of a cigarette and cap one another, they can be put in a cigarette box so as to be convenient for use and carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People sujected to detriment of cancerogenic material such as tar and nicotine in cigarette by smoking gradually increases in amount due to hurry advance of industry and commerce which make life more nervous and busy. According to reports of medicine studies, if people who do not smoke exposes to smoke made by smokers frequently, the rate of canceration of them is several times as comparing to that of the smokers, hence the motion of "refusing second hand smoking" has formed an international tide of movement in these years. The smokers who are deeply addicted to smoking have to take care not to hurt the people near them although they can not help smoking. And there are people who invent various cigarette filters in order to reduce detriment of cigarettes to human body to the minimum degree.
Conventional cigarette filters are lined in a receiving box having no any attached device, the volume of the box is large and unconvenient for carrying, the cigarettes therein are not easy to be loaded in or taken out, a receptacle of pen type having a clip on its cap has been developed, such as shown in FIG. 5. Such known pen type receptacle is divided into two sections, at the connection of the sections, there may be a flange for fitted combination of these sections, or there is a threaded portion as depicted in FIG. 5 for screwing connection, a clip A is provided on one side of the upper section, the configuration of the cigarette filter B is a straight pipe with a converged flat rectangular portion having a sucking piece B1, after the cigarette filter B is inserted in the pen type receptacle, the receptacle may clamp on a pocket of a shirt by the clip A for carrying or for use. However, the conventional cigarette filters and their pen type receptacles have the following disadvantage:
1. The conventional pen type receptacles are much longer than the cigarettes and hence can not be stored in a cigarette box, and must be carried separately, they are subjected to being forgotten and not to be carried. PA1 2. The conventional pen type receptacles are each divided into two sections, the cigarettes therein are not easy to be loaded in or taken out, yet the shaft of each receptacle is very thick and will make a user uncomfortable when it is used to clamp on a pocket. PA1 3. The cigarette seat and the bottom end of the sucking portion on each of the conventional cigarette filters have the same width (diameter), therefore, they can not cap one another, yet the amount of the cigarettes that each conventional pen type receptacle can hold is very limited.